1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to circuit interrupters and, more particularly, to circuit interrupters including an arc fault trip mechanism which responds to sputtering arc faults. The invention also relates to methods of providing series arc protection.
2. Background Information
Arcing is a luminous discharge of electricity across an insulating medium, usually accompanied by the partial volatilization of electrodes. An arc fault is an unintentional arcing condition in an electrical circuit. Arc faults can be caused, for instance, by worn insulation between adjacent bared conductors, by exposed ends between broken conductors, by faulty electrical connections, and in other situations where conducting elements are in close proximity.
Arc faults in systems can be intermittent since the magnetic repulsion forces generated by the arc current force the conductors apart to extinguish the arc. Mechanical forces then bring the conductors together again in order that another arc is struck.
Circuit interrupters include, for example, circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers, other load controllers and receptacles having a trip mechanism. Circuit breakers are generally old and well known in the art. Circuit breakers are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to an overcurrent condition, such as an overload condition or a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition. In small circuit breakers, commonly referred to as miniature circuit breakers, used for residential and light commercial applications, such protection is typically provided by a thermal-magnetic trip device. This trip device includes a bimetal, which is heated and bends in response to a persistent overcurrent condition. The bimetal, in turn, unlatches a spring powered operating mechanism, which opens the separable contacts of the circuit breaker to interrupt current flow in the protected power system. An armature, which is attracted by the sizable magnetic forces generated by a short circuit or fault, also unlatches, or trips, the operating mechanism.
Recently, there has been considerable interest in providing protection against arc faults. Because of their intermittent and high impedance nature, arc faults do not generate currents of either sufficient instantaneous magnitude or sufficient average RMS current to trip the conventional circuit interrupter. Even so, the arcs can cause damage or start a fire if they occur near combustible material. It is not practical to simply lower the pick-up currents on conventional circuit breakers, as there are many typical loads, which draw similar currents and would, therefore, cause nuisance trips. Consequently, separate electrical circuits have been developed for responding to arc faults. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,006; and 5,691,869.
For example, an arc fault circuit interrupter (AFCI) is a device intended to mitigate the effects of arc faults by functioning to deenergize an electrical circuit when an arc fault is detected. Non-limiting examples of AFCIs include: (1) arc fault circuit breakers; (2) branch/feeder arc fault circuit interrupters, which are intended to be installed at the origin of a branch circuit or feeder, such as a panelboard, and which may provide protection from ground faults (e.g., greater than 40 mA) and line-to-neutral faults (e.g., greater than 75 A); (3) outlet circuit arc fault circuit interrupters, which are intended to be installed at a branch circuit outlet, such as an outlet box, in order to provide protection of cord sets and power-supply cords connected to it (when provided with receptacle outlets) against the unwanted effects of arcing, and which may provide protection from line-to-ground faults (e.g., greater than 75 A) and line-to-neutral faults (e.g., 5 to 30 A, and greater than 75 A); (4) cord arc fault circuit interrupters, which are intended to be connected to a receptacle outlet, in order to provide protection to an integral or separate power supply cord; (5) combination arc fault circuit interrupters, which function as either a branch/feeder or an outlet circuit AFCI; and (6) portable arc fault circuit interrupters, which are intended to be connected to a receptacle outlet and provided with one or more outlets.
UL 1699 is a specification that governs the performance of AFCI products including branch/feeder type (AVZQ); outlet circuit type (AWCG); portable type (AWDO); cord type (AWAY); and combination type (AWAH) AFCIs. A carbonized path arc clearing time test is conducted in which the total clearing time before the AFCI trips shall not exceed specified arc test clearing times based upon different levels of test current (i e., 5 A; 10 A; 15 A or 20 A; 22.5 A or 30 A).
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/895,158 discloses that various arc fault algorithms look for cycle-to-cycle changes in load current. Unfortunately, those arc fault algorithms might sometimes interpret changes in load current caused by adjusting the brilliance of incandescent lighting with a dimmer to be an arc. Hence, this may cause nuisance tripping of series arc protection devices.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in arc fault circuit interrupters and in methods for providing series arc protection.